Worlds Apart: The Forgotten Story
by WolfsCry03
Summary: Alye is a young shy girl who was once best-friends with Isa and Lea. One day they disappear and she doesn't know what happened to them. Determined to find them,she embarks on a dangerous journey to find e meets a boy name Sora who also is searching for his friends and together they start their search. This is her Forgotten Story. (Sorry for the short summary)
1. Prologue

I used to think my friends and I would be young, free, and always together. I guess that was only wishful thinking on my part. My best friends Isa and Lea were the first and only real true friends I'd ever had before them I literally had no one. Just thinking about them now brings up only fun times and happy faraway memories that we three of us were best friends in this life and without a doubt the next. That's what we would always say to each other.

The last time that I had seen Isa and Lea was almost exactly a year ago when Xehonart overthrew Ansem the Wise. Sometime between that I never saw them again. I don't know what happened to them, that part always remained a mystery to me but I intend,with my whole being,to find out the whole truth about their disappearance and what happened to them.

After awhile nearly all of Radiant Garden's beauty was destroyed and transformed into a place almost beyond recognition, and soon the name would follow, Our world which was formerly known as Radiant Garden has now become Hollow Bastion, a place overrun with heartless. In order to stop this madness. To find answers and to search for my friends, I have to prepare myself for a long journey, because I will help stop this...Even if I die trying.


	2. Chapter 1Part 1

_In the past: The first encounter_

I sit down in my regular secluded spot that I love to spend most of my private time in. It's a secret spot on the outskirts of Radiant Garden that no one knows about. It is completely hidden out of view from anyone.  
I sit under the tree in a shaded spot with a favorite book of mine. I read for a while to calm my nerves,the air is slightly warm and the sun is shining down brightly.

I close my book and let out a sigh of content and lay down on my back and look up at the clear blue sky and think to myself how uneventful this day is. I'm sitting reading my favorite book all alone instead of hanging with friends,(If I had any). Many people think I'm too weird to hang around, because my skin is unusually pale and my hair is really, really long and dark in color which creates a huge contrast. SO you could say that because of the way I look I've become somewhat a loner. I cross my arms behind my head and close my eyes.*

My eyes open with a start, the sun is no longer in the stars are out, twinkling in the night and the moon is shining luminously. I obviously must have fallen asleep for a long time. I grab my book and head out of my secret spot and start on my way home, even though I'm sure no one missed me while I was gone. I mean no one ever misses me in my family. Partly because my dad is always busy shut up in his office working on things that I don't know about. I look around carefully to make sure no one sees me heading out,and push the two bushes blocking the path to my secret place,back in place so no one can find it. *  
I head down the empty street where nothing but the street lights are on. "Everyone in town must be in bed already." I whisper to myself. I must have been asleep for longer than I thought. I stop walking and start to run knowing by now someone from my family would have definitely noticed I wasn't home. The sound of my feet hitting the pavement echoed all around, and my breathing becomes labored as I begin to pick up the pace. The houses and the lights around become a blur as I run on. I collide into someone and hear a loud grunt as we both fall flat on our bottoms.

The guy I collided with has blue hair and blue eyes

"Don't you watch where your running?" He asks frowning.

"Sorry." I apologize while helping him up. He loosens his hand from my grip and brushes himself off.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night anyway?" He asks. I could've asked him the same question. He looks around fourteen the same age as I am. He furrows his eyebrows waiting for a reply.

" I sorta fell asleep". I reply sheepishly. He raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"You know, if you didn't want to tell me what you were up to, you could of just said so."

"B-But I-"

"And next time",He said interrupting,"Watch where your going.". How rude of him! How dare he accuse me of lying! It's not like I'm asking him what he's doing out in the middle of the night. Not wanting to stay on the subject I change it.

"My name's Alye." I say holding my hand out for him to shake. He just looks at my hand and turns and starts to walk away.  
"Well he's rude", I mumble under my breath  
He stops in his tracks, as if he heard what I'd just said. I tense and grimace not too sure what to expect a meanie like him to do.

"I'm Isa." He replies softly and continues walking on his way. I stand and watch him disappear into the night.  
I shrug my shoulders and tuck my hair behind my ears to keep the wind from blowing it in my face.

I hate it when that happens.

I stop in front of my house where all the lights are off. I sigh,"Seems like no one noticed I was gone after all." I take the key from under the mat, unlock the door, and head inside. The house is silent and the only light that is on is the one in my Dad's office. Which means everyone has gone to bed except my Dad. "He's awake and still hasn't noticed I was gone." It was either that or he just didn't care. I chose to believe the lather. I head upstairs to my room and plop onto my bed and bury my head into my pillow and try my best to hold back the tears I feel stinging my eyes but they come flowing down my cheeks and I cry myself to sleep.*


End file.
